In modern cities, ridesharing transportation services are nearly as ubiquitous as taxicabs. Ridesharing services generally allow customers to submit a trip request via an app on their smartphone. A software program associated with the app alerts service drivers in the area to the request, and provides the location of the customer to the first driver that accepts the request. The appropriate fare is automatically calculated and payment transferred to the driver without any additional effort required on the part of the customer.
The great success of the ridesharing industry is largely attributable to the high availability of rideshare vehicles combined with the ease and simplicity of use of ridesharing service programs. The combination of these features virtually guarantees that a customer will be able to secure a rideshare vehicle with minimal wait time and inconvenience.
Once a request for a rideshare vehicle has been accepted by a driver, the requesting customer is typically provided with driver information (e.g., name and photo) and vehicle information (e.g., license plate number, vehicle make and model, and vehicle photo) to enable the customer to identify the vehicle at pickup. Correctly identifying the rideshare vehicle at pickup may be difficult, however, since various service providers use similar vehicles in the same colors, and since license plate numbers and drivers are only identifiable in good lighting and at short distances. This may cause undue stress for a customer, particularly where the pickup point is an airport or other high traffic location. In some situations, the customer may actually get into the wrong vehicle, causing the customer embarrassment and the service company a potential loss of business.
Accordingly, what are needed are systems and methods to facilitate a customer's ability to correctly identify a requested vehicle at pickup. Ideally, such systems and methods would provide a unique, customizable visual identifier for display on the exterior of the requested vehicle. Such systems and methods may also provide large, illuminated projections or displays visible at day and night to enable quick and easy identification.